


A Tender Moment

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: Togami tries to confess his feelings to Fukawa, and has to prove it to her.
Relationships: togafuka
Kudos: 50





	A Tender Moment

“I think I like you.”

“Like, like romantically?” 

“I think so…”

Fukawa froze at the confession, and begun to smile. Togami expected her to start drooling, and ramble about how much she loved him. Instead, she began to laugh. Laugh? Why was she laughing?

“Oh Byakuya-sama! You’re hilarious!” She thinks it’s a joke! “I-I mean it, Fukawa.” she held on to her ribs from laughing “Yeah right.” A sharp pain stirred in his ribs at the response, and then she continued. “I know you’re just saying that to make fun of me.” Her joy vanished, as she looked at her shoes. “Everyone does…” 

Togami could feel panic rising in this throat, choking him. “But, you’re so fond of saying that I care, yet when I confess that I do, you go into denial?” “I pretend you care to make me feel better, but that doesn’t make it true.” she hunched her shoulders. “I know you don’t mean it.”

“But, I do mean it.” “And why should I believe you?” Those words sent a wave of concern through the Heir, even if he didn’t know what he was feeling. “Do I have to prove it to you?!” His composure was cracking, along with his voice. Fukawa was taken back by his urgency, before attempting to recompose herself. “If you can.”

“What do I have to do?”

She pondered for a moment, before stepping up to him, speaking with a sharp tone. “Do something to me that you’d never dream of doing.”

Now, most people that were Togami’s age would immediately think of something dirty, and, almost without surprise, Fukawa was trying not to think of anything dirty, she knew that was something he wouldn’t really do, let alone in the music room of a high school, even if it was just the two of them. But Togami was cycling through his brain of things some of his classmates do when they’re close to each other emotionally.

Ishimaru and Oowada, they link arms, or put their arm over the other’s shoulder.

Asahina and Oogami, they hug, or hold hands.

Hmm…’

Fuck it.

He pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. A hug.

It felt like it lasted for hours.

She had never been hugged like this before. He had never given a hug before, at least, not since he was a kid. To the two of them, it felt like relief.

Togami broke the silence.

“Is this what a hug is?”

“I think so.”

“It feels nice.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“I don’t want to let go.”

“I don’t want you to let go.”

“Fukawa?”

“Yes?”

“Do you believe me now?”

Fukawa wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug of her own.

“I do.”


End file.
